I may hate myself in the morning
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Randy/oc. There long over but she cant stay a way. just one phonecall and shes weak. Songfic to Leanne Womacks I may hate myself in the morning. review please!


**Ok guys another onshot songfic. This time its to i may hate myself in the moring by lee ann womack, so ya song belongs to her, Randy belongs to himslef sadly and eli belongs to me. if anyone was curious its not meant to be short for anything inparticular in this fic...eli comes form elvira my alter ego lol dont ask! Review please.

* * *

****I roll a hand across his side of the bed, another night alone. I pull the blankets around my face and turn back to my side of the bed. I wonder what he's doing right now?**

**The silence of night always creed me out and it would be right now that I would ask him to hold me. As if on some divine cue the telephone echo's loudly in the quiet.**

**"Hello." I say groggily into the receiver.**

**"It's me." A mans voice says.**

**I instantly recognize that voice I'd know it anywhere. I sat upright in bed.**

**"Randy?" I ask even though I know it's him.**

_Ain't it just like one of us to pick up the phone and call after a couple of drinks,  
And say: "How you been? I been wonderin' if maybe you've been thinkin' 'bout me." _

**"I was just missing you." He slurs.**

**"You shouldn't call here Randy…Not anymore." I breathe.**

**"Please don't hang up." He begs.**

**I don't move an inch, I'm surprised my hearts still beating as I listen and breath.**

**"I miss you to." I say unable to believe that those words had just come from me. I shouldn't want him not after our past.**

**"Eli…I called to tell you that I'm in town…"**

_And somewhere in the conversation, an old familiar invitation always arrives,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

**I tell myself that I'm not going anywhere, no matter what he says to me he can't ake me turn my back on the decision I've made.**

**"I'm at the motel 6…I'd really like to see you." He finishes.**

**"Give me an hour." I say getting out of bed and hanging up the phone.**

_Everyone's known someone that they just can't help but want;  
And even though we just can't make it work out, well the want-to lingers on._

**I showed up at his doorstep a little over an hour later wondering how I ended up here…again.**

**He greets me with a smile and a: "You look nice."**

**I lay my jacket on the only chair in the room and sit beside him on the bed. He reaches over and grabs my face kissing me passionately.**

**"What are we doing Randy?"**

**"What we always do." He replies.**

**"And what's that?" I ask him.**

**"Find our way back to each other."**

_So once again we wind up in each other's arms, pretending that it's right,  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

**"Does he know your with me?" Randy asks after he rolls off me.**

**I shook my head. "He wasn't home." i tell him trying hard to breath.**

**"Why is it that you always end up in bed with me and not your husband?"**

_I know it's wrong, but it ain't easy moving on.  
So why can't two friends remember the good times once again?_

**"Because I never got over you." I whispered not thinking he could hear me.**

**"Me either." He says as he cuddles into my back.**

**I felt so safe with him holding, it was like my body was made to fit perfectly with his.**

_Tomorrow when I wake up, I'll be feeling a little guilty, an' a little sad,  
Thinkin' how it used to be before everything went bad._

**I tell myself that this is the last time; I can't see him anymore…not like this. It's not like we can be together anyway, he's always gone and I always get lonely, just like I was tonight. Neither one of us can be committed to each other as much as we try or want to.**

_An' I guess that's what it is, in lonely late night calls like this, that we try to find;  
An' I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight._

**Tommorrow I'll get up and go home to my husband like I always do.**

**"I love you." He whispers into my ear before we fall asleep.**

**"Me to…always." I manage to tell him.**

_I may hate myself in the morning, but I'm gonna love you tonight_


End file.
